French course
[This page can better be seen in Monobook skin.] Basics * la fille, la femme * le garçon, un homme, l'enfant Je suis un garçon. = I am a boy. Je suis une femme. = I am a woman. Tu es une femme. = I am a woman. des femmes et des filles = women and girls Food * une pomme, l'orange, la fraise, la tomate, oignon, salade, du beurre * une soupe , un sandwich, la baguette, un œuf, la crêpe * la boisson: la bière, le vin, le lait La pomme est rouge. = The apple is red. La femme mange une pomme. = The woman eats an apple. Vous mangez un sandwich. = You eat a sandwich. L'homme mange de la viande. = The man eats meat. Je mange une tomate rouge. = I am eating a red tomato. J'aime la fraise rouge. = I like the red strawberry. Les enfants mangent de la soupe. = The children eats some soup. Je mange une salade. = I eat a salad. Je bois de l'eau et de l'alcool. = I drink water and alcohol. un pain = a loaf of bread Elles boivent du lait. = They drink milk. un repas = a meal Un homme cuisine. = A man is cooking. Je mange du beurre. = I eat butter. Je mange la crêpe. = I eat the pancake / the crepe. Les femmes boivent du thé. = The women are drinking tea. Je cuisine un menu. = I cook a menu. Avons-nous du café? = Do we have coffee? Animals * le chat Clothing La robe este rouge. = The dress is red. Nous lisons le journal. = We read the newspaper. Je suis riche. = I am rich. Je suis un homme calme. = I am a calm man. Idioms Rien n'est eternel. = Nothing lasts forever. (Nothing is eternal). Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. = Out of sight, out of mind. L'herbe est toujours plus verte chez le voisin. = The grass is always greener on the other side. Ça va, ça vient. = Easy come, easy go. Pas trop de vin, juste une larme, s'il vous plaît. = Not too much wine, just a wee drop, please. Même pas mal! = Did not even hurt me! (That didn't even hurt.) Elle va gagner les doigts dans le nez! = She is going to win hands down! Cet enfant ne sait pas tenir sa langue. = This child cannot hold his tongue. Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. = The early bird catches the worm. Sauve qui peut! = Run for your life! Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid. = Every little bit helps. Quand on est en Rome, on fait comme les Romains. (À Rome, fais comme les Romains.) = When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. = Haste makes waste. Ce type ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, crois-moi! = This guy does not play in the same league as you, believe me! Il y a de bonnes choses à manger, si le cœur vous en dit! = There are some nice things to eat, if you feel like it! See also * English course * German course * Italian course * Spanish course * Portuguese course * Dutch course * Swedish course * Irish course Links * LanguageGuide.org * 101languages.net/french/ Categorie:Limba franceză